As more people use mobile devices or mobile communication terminals by remarkable advances in mobile communication techniques and service development of recent years, predicting available time of a battery in a mobile device in advance has become one of essential techniques.
Conventional methods for predicting available time of the battery in the mobile device typically involved calculating the remaining battery capacity based on a reference value that is given experimentally by battery manufacturers or mobile device manufacturers, before the mobile device comes out into the market. In addition, some studies were based on a theoretical model or a simulation on the use of a battery, such as a method in which a standby time of a mobile device is calculated based on an average of consumed current in the battery.
Recently, a new approach to statistically predicting available time of the battery was introduced. According to this new approach, available time of the battery, from after voltage of the battery currently being used reaches a certain level until the power of the mobile device completely goes out, is obtained from statistical data on an actual use time of the battery.
However, these conventional methods for predicting available time of the battery described above are mainly focused on prediction of available time of the battery or a use time of the battery by ordinary users, through amount of current consumption in a circuit of the mobile device.
Therefore, available time of the battery was estimated in a uniform manner, despite the fact that users have their own patterns of using mobile devices.
The user of the mobile device is only informed of available time of the battery estimated from ordinary users, and not provided with any estimated result that is particularly suitable for his or her personal usage pattern of the mobile device. Therefore, the conventional methods for predicting the available time of the battery has limited effects in efficient use of the battery or detection of abnormal battery abuse.